The Pregnancy Series
by Ikuni Hattori
Summary: Follow Loki and Sigyn on their adventures through pregnancy and parenthood. ((Myth Loki, NOT Marvel))
1. Songbird

**The Pregnancy Series**  
 **Title:** Songbird  
 **Author:** Ikuni Hattori  
 **Tumblr:** icreatedinangard  
 **Date Started:** 08/05/13  
 **Date Completed:** 08/06/13  
 **Words:** 706  
 **Summary:** Loki gives Sigyn a present. Logyn fluff

* * *

It had already been six weeks since she had found out she had conceived, and Sigyn was still ecstatic. Her dream of becoming a mother was finally coming true, and it was all thanks to Loki. She felt her heart swell with love at all that her husband has done for her. A smile graced her lips as she fondly stroked her belly, her bump already starting to show. She was laid up on the couch, a pillow under her ankles to prop her feet up, where Loki had arranged her before he left, claiming to be right back with a surprise for her. The blonde had pouted at his actions, claiming that she was pregnant, not porcelain. He merely grinned at her before disappearing through the door.

Already, she was starting to fidget, and Sigyn was tempted to get up to see exactly where her redheaded husband had gone. Just as she dropped her feet to the floor, the door opened again, a sweet song filling her ears. Sigyn let out a gasp as her head whipped toward the door, awe on her face. There stood Loki, a gilded silver cage in his grasp, a blue and black colored bird singing cheerfully inside. She got up from the couch to meet him halfway, but Loki ushered her back before lifting her feet back up onto the pillow. He set the cage on the table next to her, just smiling at her questions, waiting for her to pause for breath.

"An Asian Fairy-Bluebird, the most beautiful of songbirds, for the most beautiful woman in all of the Nine Realms," he explained before placing a soft kiss on her lips. When he pulled back, he saw her blushing cutely, her expression bashful. "To keep you company, for when I am away," he then further explained, placing a soft kiss along her jawline. Sigyn beamed at him, her arm curling around his head to pull him close, leaning her forehead against his.

"Loki, he's beautiful," she stated in awe, her eyes going back to the bird chirping cheerfully in its cage.

"She," he corrected. "I can't have another male fighting for your attentions, now can I?" he teased, making her laugh.

"Oh, there's only you," she answered, placing a soft kiss on his lips. Loki sat on the edge of the couch and took her in his arms, her settling into his chest easily. Loki leaned over and opened the cage. He held his finger out, and the bird hopped off her perch to stand on his finger. He brought the bird close to Sigyn, and the blonde reached out a hand to gently stroke the bird's feathers. "Nataliya," she suddenly said, and Loki looked at his wife quizzically. "I want to name her Nataliya," she repeated. Nataliya chittered happily before bursting out into a light and airy song. He smiled at her enthusiasm.

"It's a beautiful name," he complimented. Sigyn sighed happily and lifted her face to nuzzle her nose against his cheek.

"I still don't know why you insist on laying me up like an invalid," she suddenly said, slightly throwing him for a loop. Loki merely grinned cheekily at his wife, Nataliya fluttering to the top of her cage.

"Your feet and ankles will start to swell."

"Yes, later in my pregnancy."

"And it lets me dote upon my radiant wife," he added before kissing her again. She giggled against his lips.

"As if you don't do that enough already," she teased him. He gave her a lopsided grin that made her giggle harder.

"Let me wait on you hand and foot. I promise I'll be good," he teased back. She giggled again, hiding her face into his chest. Nataliya chirped happily again.

"Are you sure I don't want you to be bad?" she asked, grinning once she had composed herself. Loki just stared at his wife, stunned for a moment before grinning widely.

"I love you," he stated proudly before swooping in for another kiss. Sigyn's arms came up and surround his neck, moaning into the kiss.

"I love you too," she said breathlessly after they had parted. She rested her forehead on his, and the moment was perfect, accentuated by the bluebird's song.

* * *

Leave a review and let me know what you think! :D Also, if you see any typos or weird things in the text, just let me know. :) Thanks so much for your time!


	2. Execution

**The Pregnancy Series**

 **Title:** Execution

 **Author:** Ikuni Hattori

 **Tumblr:**

 **Personal:** ikunihattori

 **RP** : icreatedinangard

 **Date Started:** 12/14/13

 **Date Completed:** 12/14/13

 **Words:** 898

 **Summary:** Sigyn faces execution. Why?

 **A/N:** This actually came from a prompt I saw on one of my RP companion's dashboards. Something about my muse is being executed and yours is in the audience, what is running through your muse's mind? And this was born. I teased my Loki terribly about it. And yes, it's horrible. But kind of gets fluffy at the end. Because reasons.

Enjoy.

* * *

Tears clung to her lashes as she knelt, her hands lashed behind her back. She had been stolen off the street, left to rot in a cell for three weeks, starved, beaten, but never touched, her pleas for answers falling on deaf ears. She had finally been drawn out and dragged through a jeering crowd. They were cruel as she was pushed through, fists lashing out to hit her, feet connecting with her knees and legs. Fingers tangled in her hair, pulling her this way and that, her scalp feeling raw by the time she staggered to the raised platform. Her legs buckled under her as she tried to climb the stairs.

Sigyn was dragged up by her hair and literally thrown at the feet of a man who lived in obvious splendor. When she lifted her eyes to peer through her matted hair to look up at him, he sneered at her.

"Judgment has been passed on you, and you will pay for your crimes," he exclaimed to her, his voice booming over the crowd.

"But I have not done anything!" she pleaded.

"Lies!" he seethed, hissing at her through clenched teeth.

"What have I done?!" Sigyn cried out, wincing as the guard restraining her tightened his grasp on her hair.

"Heresy against the church, and bewitching the crowned prince, you witch!" someone from the crowd screamed right before lobbing a fairly large rock at her. She flinched from it, cowering behind her captor.

Tears were falling freely now.

"But I have not done anything!" she sobbed. The guard drew her to her feet with a violent jerk and brought her forward. The cruel man before her sneered at her again.

"So you claim, but we've all seen your witchcraft! There's no use lying to us when we have solid proof!"

"But I have not done anything!" she repeated. "I do not even know who you are!"

"Likely story, you whore!" he replied vehemently. With a jerk of his head, she was dragged forward and a rope was thrown over a wooden beam that stretched above their heads.

With horror, Sigyn realized that it was a noose.

She began to struggle, trying to desperately get away. With a swift movement, the guard dragging her smashed his fist about her head, dazing her long enough to hoist her up onto a wooden box that was about half her size. The noose was slipped over her head and tightened before being pulled taut. She had to raise herself to her tiptoes to avoid being choked. Sigyn looked around herself in fear, trying to seek out any compassionate heart that would help her, but she noticed in horror that the surrounding crowd was cheering for her death. What kind of a place was this?!

"Any last words, witch?" the cruel man called out to her.

"I am inno—" The box was kicked out from under her and she dropped, the noose pulling tight.

Sigyn jackknifed into a sitting position, her scream trapped in her throat as her heartbeat thudded in her ears. Panic clawed at her chest, and her fear gave her tunnel vision, her breath coming out in short gasps.

The first thing that broke through her terror induced haze was the warm arm wrapped around her waist. She looked down, her panic lessening slightly as he gaze traveled down the arm to the familiar body attached.

Her vision clearing, Sigyn tried steadying her breath, her fear being banished by the relief that filled her body.

"Loki," she breathed out, a hand shakily rising to gently trace the curve of his cheek. Her redheaded husband stirred, eyes blinking open wearily.

"Sigyn?" he asked, his voice husky from sleep. She laid back down and cuddled into him, her head fitting neatly under Loki's chin. His arm tightened around her waist, careful of her budding stomach, already 12 weeks pregnant. Her own arm came up to lay on his, their fingers entwining.

"Go back to sleep, darling. Everything is fine," she whispered to him, her heart rate beginning to calm. He mumbled something and Sigyn kissed his chest, wrapping herself up in his warmth, taking comfort in his arms. She was alright. She was safe. She was home. Nothing could hurt her, or their baby. . .not while she was in Loki's arms. Nothing could hurt any of them.

Loki stirred further. Darn, he must have heard the tears in her voice.

"Sigyn, are you alright?" He shifted their positions until she was sprawled on top of him, their faces level with each other. She smiled sweetly at him when he brought a comforting hand up to cradle the back of her head.

"Loki, I am fine," she reiterated, leaning down to kiss him lovingly. When they parted, she laid her head on his chest, sighing when he kissed her hair. "Let us just go back to sleep." A moment passed before she felt Loki nod against her. "Loki, I love you," she whispered to him, nuzzling her nose into his neck. She was already beginning to forget her nightmare. Her eyes slipped shut and she moaned in delight as Loki increased his heat, manipulating it so that it wrapped around her like a blanket.

"I love you too," he whispered back to her moments before he lulled her back to sleep. Sigyn didn't dream for the rest of the night.

* * *

Leave a review and let me know what you think! :D Also, if you see any typos or weird things in the text, just let me know. :) Thanks so much for your time!


	3. Time

**The Pregnancy Series**

 **Title:** Time

 **Author:** Ikuni Hattori

 **Tumblr:** icreatedinangard

 **Date Started:** 08/04/13

 **Date Completed:** 08/04/13

 **Words:** 1212

 **Summary:** Once she became pregnant, there has been little Sigyn could to do to pass the time. "Loki, I need more thread and silk." He looked at her, surprised. "Already? We just bought some last week!" Logyn fluff

* * *

It had only been three weeks since the healers had shared with them the good news. They were expecting their first child, and it left them both overly excited. However, almost as soon as they had returned back to their rooms in the palace, he had rounded on her and insisted that the little cleaning she had to beg him to do would be too much for her to do soon in her condition.

Sigyn was not happy.

Instead, Loki had pacified her with gorgeous threads and luxurious silks for her to embroider with. He conveniently forgot the fact that his wife's embroidery needles were sharper than any knife in the Asgardian Palace's kitchen.

These three weeks had gone by quickly, however, and Sigyn had spent her days without Loki there with her embroidering tapestries, pillows, and handkerchiefs.

It had somehow gotten out of hand.

"Loki, I need more thread and silk," she told him one day after greeting him when he came home. He had barely stepped through the door when he suddenly found himself with a blonde in his arms.

"Already? We just picked up new silks last week!" Sigyn blushed in response.

"I've been trying to keep myself busy," she admitted, taking Loki's hand and leading him over to the couch. It was covered with mountains of tapestries and embroidered cushions that she had no idea what to do with. "I finished all of these this past week, and we don't have enough room on the walls for all of them." Her blush deepened. Her husband grinned, however, and stole a kiss before reaching out to pick up the edge of a particularly large tapestry.

"Oh, the walls in the palace are too plain anyway." He turned to Sigyn and smiled at her. "With your permission, I would like to share your work with all of those who live in and visit the Palace," Loki asked. Sigyn cocked her head to the side, not fully understanding how he would accomplish this. Seeing her look, he clarified. "I want to hang your work all around the Palace, so everyone will see how beautiful your creations are." Sigyn's blush deepened again, but she nodded all the same. Loki's grin widened before he ducked to kiss her, the blonde rising to her tiptoes to meet him halfway. When they parted, all of her tapestries and embroideries were gone. She looked to Loki.

"Your brother won't mind?" she asked him. The fire giant shook his head.

"Odin won't care. He's seen your work, and has expressed on several occasions his want for more color in the halls," Loki replied, grinning cheekily. Sigyn gave him a soft smile.

"Then I hope he enjoys them," she stated with a small giggle. The blonde then bit her lip, a thought coming to her mind. "Loki?" she asked him.

"Hm?" he asked her, taking her hands in his so he could brush a kiss over her knuckles.

"When I finish my embroideries, I have nothing else to do until we get more materials. I just. . .I just feel so useless! Why can't I at least do housework?" she inquired, genuinely upset at being denied the opportunity to do her duties as his wife. Loki shook his head, his arms sliding around her waist to pull her closer to him.

"Too dangerous."

"Can't I wash the dishes?" she asked.

"Something could cut you," he replied just as easily.

"Dust?"

"And let you fall and get hurt? I don't think so."

"Cook?"

"Could get burnt." She gave him a look that clearly said 'really?' The odds of her being hurt by fire was just as likely as him being burned. He obviously knew that, judging by the smirk on his face.

"Picking up the floor?"

"And have you bend over and pull a muscle?"

"I can sweep!"

"But your arms will get tired!"

"Do you really view me as that weak?!" Sigyn then cried out, tears welling up in her eyes. Damn hormones! Loki frowned, and his arms tightened around her before he dipped his head to kiss her budding tears away.

"I view you as that precious," he replied softly to her. She sighed, sagging against him, her arms sliding around his waist.

"Well then, I guess you'll just have to find me something else to do," she finally said against his shoulder when she could control herself. Loki lowered his head to rest his cheek against her hair, rubbing against her not unlike a cat.

"Besides sit there and look beautiful?" he shot back. Sigyn could feel him grin into her hair.

"Loki!" she admonished the red head, blushing again and hiding her face in his chest. With a gentle finger on her chin, Loki made her look at him, sharing a gentle smile with her. Her eyes softened, and she smiled back at him.

"It''s true. I've never met anyone as kind, gentle, or as wonderful as you," he replied honestly. He paused for a moment before chuckling. "And I swear I didn't mean to rhyme, but it makes me overjoyed to know that you're all mine." _That_ time must have been intentional, for Loki smirked at her before capturing her lips with his own. "You are my _beautiful_ wife," he told her. "I _love_ you, my most darling moon."

"Sun in my skies," she whispered back against his lips, her arms trailing up his to wind around his neck. "I love you too." She kissed him again, Loki's grip on her firm, but gentle. They parted, Loki grinning again, Sigyn a little breathless.

"Although when I'm home, I know _one_ thing we can do to occupy your time," he then said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. She giggled at her husband's words. He grinned wider at her laughter, his mission accomplished. "But I will find something else for you to do. Maybe I can find a few games, or books for you to have." Loki nuzzled his nose against her cheek, breathing in her comforting scent.

"Can I go to Market?" Sigyn suddenly asked shyly. Loki paused against her. She hurried on, hoping to be able to sway his mind. "It's been so long since I last went, and I like going from stall to stall. I won't buy anything most days, just things that we need," she said, trying to convince him. The redhead frowned for a moment before nodding.

"I want you to take someone with you. Now that you're pregnant with my child," he said, placing his hand fondly on her belly, a smile making its way to Sigyn's face as she raised a hand to cover his own, their fingers lacing together, "there will be an even bigger target on your back. There are some people who just don't want me to be happy. As long as you are safe, that's all that matters," he explained. Sigyn beamed at him before bouncing to her toes, her arms tightening around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. She kissed him, a whimper slipping from the back of her throat. When they parted, she was panting.

"Thank you," she breathed out, happily. He grinned at her.

"Whatever I can do to make you happy, darling," he replied, dipping down to kiss her again.

* * *

Leave a review and let me know what you think! :D Also, if you see any typos or weird things in the text, just let me know. :) Thanks so much for your time!


End file.
